DESASTRE
by YoltQuelyLove
Summary: Enfrentarse a el desastre mas conocido en el mundo, es algo de mucha valentia, digno de contarse.
1. Chapter 1

La banda de Shane estaba entrenando, como todos los días. Era un duelo de Eli contra Kord... Era una arda lucha.. Pero algo distrajo a nuestros lanzadores, al parecer desde hace algunas horas, las babosas se comportaban de un manera extraña, impidiendo hacer un buen duelo.

-¿Qué pasa Burpy?- le pregunto el Shane. La babosa chillo, giró e hizo toda clase de señas, pero ninguno logro entenderle. Hasta qué escucharon el grito de la misma muerte y agonía... Un alarma era lo llamo la atención de Shane, no era un alarma de misión era un alarma de...

-TERREMOTO!- grito el topoide.

El suelo se sacudía y mucho polvo caía de todos lados. De repente Eli recordó..¡Que Trixie estaba dentro del refugio!. El Shane se aproximo a la puerta; todo se sacudía con violencia, aveces era de un lado a otro y aveces de arriba a abajo... Todo se caía y no había como detenerlo, la brutalidad de este desastre es horrible y despiadado. Burpy y las demás babosa quería acompañarlo, pero el chico no se los permitió, era demasiado peligroso.

-TRIX!- grito el Shane.

La chica salió de su habitación con un poco de dificultad y como su cuarto esta subiendo las escaleras no había forma de salir.

-No puedo Eli!- le dijo la camarógrafa desesperada y a la vez asustada.

Aunque Eli también estaba asustado, no podía dejarse invadir por el miedo, pero en estos casos, lo peor que puedes hacer es bajar las escaleras **(es lo primero que se cae)**. Así que corrió hacia ella y se detuvo en el primer escalón.

-No subas Eli!- le dijo la pelirroja.

-No voy a dejarte!...- le respondió el Shane.

-Es peligroso... Sólo veté!- le dijo Trixie.

Se empezaron a hacer grandes grietas en las paredes y el techo... Entonces.. Todos los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron dejando sólo trozos. El movimiento se hacía cada vez más violentó el miedo se invadía de cada lanzador.

-Ahhh!- grito la chica, que se dirigió al marco de su puerta.

El Shane se sujetó de la barra, de la escalera y comenzó a avanzar despacio.

-ELÍAS NO!- le grito Trixie.

-No te preocupes Trix..- dijo el Shane que estaba a media escalera.

Entonces el techo comenzó a caerse, el Shane reacciono rápido y puso un poco más de esfuerzo, para llegar a la Sting ya estaba a punto de llegar a ella, pero las paredes se cayeron bruscamente sobre el Shane y la Sting, dejándolos inconscientes.

Kord y Pronto los buscaron, pero no había rastro de los lanzadores. Mientras que en lo profundo de la tierra, el primero en despertar fue Eli, las heridas en su cuerpo eran inminentes, pero eso era lo de menos, porque debajo de una roca sobresalía una mano, Eli se acercó, movió el polvo que no lo dejaba ver. Se dio cuenta de que aquella mano era la de Trixie, movió la gran roca y encontró a su princesa en lo profundo de los escombros.

-Trix..- susurro el peliazul, con dificultades para respirar. Él intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que una de sus piernas estaba atorada, era raro, porque no logro sentirla.- espero que no sea grave- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se acercó a la pelirroja, ella aún no despertaba y cuando el la alcanzo se dio cuenta de que sus respiraciones no eran las normales, la alarma y el miedo se apoderó de su alma, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba siento aplastada por una enorme viga de metal **(para los que no saben, es con lo que se logra sostener una casa)**, esas cosas son muy pesadas, al menos se necesitan tres personas para levantarla.

-Trixie- dijo Eli acercándose a ella- por favor despierta... Te necesito- le suplico el Shane.

Trixie no respondía, pero sus respiraciones cada vez se hacían menos frecuentes. Eli estaba desesperado por salir, pero si aunque sea, movía una roca, podía causar un derrumbe que acabe con los dos.

-Vamos a estar bien- le dijo Eli a la inconsciente Trixie, mientras trataba de sacar su pierna, lo logro en poco tiempo con un poco de esfuerzo, claro que se dio cuenta de que estaba rota, tanto como el brazo de Trixie. Se sentó a su lado acariciando el rojo cabello de la camarógrafa, con suma delicadeza.- Trix.. despierta, no se qué hacer... ayudarme a no rendirme- le rogó Eli dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Paso aproximadamente una hora y aún no los encontraban, el tiempo se les acababa a los dos, la falta de oxígeno era una gran preocupación.

-Trix... ya no se qué hacer...- le dijo el chico recargando su cabeza en la de ella. En un momento se dio cuenta de que su Trix... Su princesa... no estaba respirando y su pulso se reducía a nada.- No Trixe por favor... no me dejes... quédate aquí... eres parte de mi, de mi vida, sin ti yo no estaría aquí- le dijo el Shane derramando amargas lágrimas de desesperación.

Beatrice no respondía, ni con un suspiro, hay veces en las que uno está en un terremoto y al quedar atrapado, es difícil que te encuentren.

-NO TRIXIE NO!... NO TE MUERAS!... YO TE AMO DEMASIADO!- le grito el Shane. Que al momento el polvo y el escombro empezó a introducirse en la garganta del ojiazul, causando un poco de asfixia que se iría agrandando con el transcurso del tiempo.

-Eli...- susurro la pelirroja.

-Trix...- susurro Eli, que después tosió con violencia. Se acercó a ella muy aliviado de que ella aún estuviera con el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica.

-Estoy, bien no te preocupes por mi- le dijo el Shane.

-Eli... no puedo... no puedo...moverme- le dijo la pelirroja llorando.

-Estarás bien... tranquila- le dijo.

-PERO NO SIENTO LAS PIERNAS!- le grito la pelirroja.

-sshh... vas a estar bien... Te lo juro- le interrumpió el peliazul.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le cuestiono la Sting que no dejaba de llorar.

Eli no respondió, sólo la miro detenidamente y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, le dolía ver a Trixie de esta manera.

-Eli... ¿Vamos a morir?- le pregunto la chica con un tono que casi ni se escuchaba.

-No lo se... pero si es así, me alegra tener que morir a tu lado- le dijo Eli, que empezó a toser, bruscamente, casi no les quedaba aire y su intoxicación era cada vez más grave.

-A mi igual me alegra morir contigo y no sin ti- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Te amo..- le susurro el Shane.

-Yo igual te amo- le dijo la camarógrafa, soltando unas lágrimas de amargo dolor.

Eli comenzó a ver las cosas con dificultad y al poco tiempo comenzó a asfixiarse debido a su grave intoxicación. Sus respiraciones lentamente se reducían. Trixie empezó a sentir graves dolores y sus heridas empezaron a empeorar, mientras que sentía su grave dificultad para respirar. No había nada que nuestros héroes pudieran hacer. Trixie perdió el conocimiento y Eli ya estaba apunto de rendirse y entregarse a la muerte, perdiendo el control de su mente, así que como único intentó, tomó su lanzadora y aunque no tuviera babosas, la fuerza con la que son lanzadas, puede ayudar. Tomó una piedra y la cargo en su lanzadora, cuando la disparo esta piedra hizo un hueco en el que podía pasar la luz. Eli no tardo en escuchar las voces y alguien acercándose, volteo a ver a Trixie y acaricio su cabeza, como si fuera la última vez que la vería, cerró sus ojos y perdió el conocimiento...

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, una luz blanca lo segó, pensó que había muerto y ahora se encontraba en lo que era el paraíso... pero esto se convirtió en una insípida lámpara de hospital, estaba conectado a cientos de aparatos, incluyendo a uno que le ayudaba a respirar, volteo para todos lados y no había ningún rastro de su querida Trixie.

Entro una enfermera de ojos grises y cabello color negro y recogido. Ella al darse cuenta de que Eli estaba vivo, se acercó a el, para examinarlo.

-¿Dónde esta Trixie?- le pregunto el ojiazul.

-¿Disculpe?... - le cuestiono la enfermera.

-Una chica de ojos color esmeralda y cabello rojo...¿Esta bien?- musito el Shane muy agitado y tratando de levantarse.

La enfermera lo miro con tristeza y no le repondio, sólo se acercó más a él y lo acomodo de nuevo en la camilla.

-Debes descansar...- le dijo la enfermera.

-Pero dígame...- le insistió el peliazul.

-No, te lo diré después- dijo la ojitos grises.

-Dígamelo- le dijo el Shane preocupado y mostrando algo de agresividad.

La enfermera no respondió y le dio la espalda, ante tal acción Eli decidió pensar lo peor, así que se desconecto y empezó a levantarse.

-No espera... no puedes levantarte!- le replico la mujer, poniéndose enfrente impidiéndole el paso.

Eli no le hizo caso y la empujo a un lado permitiendo que el saliera de la habitación. Aunque su pierna aún estuviera rota, la adrenalina que sentía era algo que hacia que hacia que lo olvidara por completo.

-Ayuda... un paciente muestra reacciones agresivas, necesito sedarlo- dijo la enfermera por un radio.

Elías estaba más que desesperado, había mil puertas en el hospital y en alguna debía estar Trix... Porque si no, ella debía estar... El no quería ni pensarlo, así que lo mejor que hizo fue correr para buscar algunas respuestas. No tardo en reconocer que el hospital también había sido afectado por el desastre.

Los doctores llegaron y rodearon al ojiazul, lo tomaron de los brazos, pero Eli le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a uno. Llegaron más y lo arrastraron de nuevo a su habitación.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA TRIXIE?!-gritaba el peliazul muy desesperado, intentando soltarse.

Llego un dolor que le inyectó una gran dosis de sedante en uno de sus brazos. Eli empezó a ver todo de un margen borroso y confuso, pero aún sus pensamientos no cambiaban, el debía saber que Trixie aún estaba viva...

Abrió los ojos y notó un gran ser azul muy cerca de el, era definitivamente Kord que lo veía con gran alivio. Lo habían vuelto a conectar a los extraños aparatos.

-Nunca hagas enojar un doctor Eli- le dijo el troll sonriendo.-Nos dieron un gran susto.

-Si, lo acabo de aprender- dijo el Shane, pero de inmediato recordó la dura realidad de la ausencia de Trixie.-¿Dónde esta Trix?...Kord.

-Ella está bien, sólo mira- dijo el troll quitándose del camino, atrás de él habían puesto una camilla en la que estaba le pelirroja, al igual que él atada a miles de aparatos, sólo estaba a dos pasos.

Eli sonrió y su preocupación se fue por un instante, aunque ella estaba más grave que él, era bueno que siguiera con vida.

-Cuando despertaste, ella estaba en urgencias, no podías interrumpir- dijo el troll.

-¿Dijiste urgencias?...¿Estará bien?- dijo el peli azul.

-No lo sabemos, no ha despertado- dijo Kord.- bueno te dejo para que descanses- El troll retiro de la habitación y Eli volteo a ver a Trixie un poco preocupado ¿Urgencias?...¿Tendrá algo muy grave?, eran las preguntas que atormentaban a Shane, extendió su mano hasta la mano de la chica y la apretó con fuerza, involuntariamente la mano de Trixie se cerró creando una hermosa escena de amor...

**Fin!... Bueno esto me inspiro porque TEMBLÓ!...sentí feo... Muy feo :( y por eso este Fic expresa todo lo que sentí en ese momento, para hacer ver que un desastre puede arrebatártelo todo, así que apreciemos al mundo, ****familiares y en especial... A NOSOTROS MISMOS!,a cada defecto, a cada marca, a cada recuerdo, aprécialo, porque eso hace que aún estés VIVO!**

**Pregunta!... Como pienso seguir haciendo Fic de "Desastre" entonces quiero poner más parejas... Momento de recomendaciones...¿qué otra pareja quieren que aparezca en este Fic?**

**Saludos de yo...Mafer**


	2. Chapter 2: Found you

**Chapter 2: Found you**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas después del terrible suceso muchas cavernas quedaron destrozadas después de eso. Danna caminaba buscando algún lugar donde trabajar, ya que después del terremoto no quedaba mucho; la gente corría con los rostros sucios y las manos raspadas, se escuchaban gritos y llantos en cualquier lugar donde pasabas. Después de un tiempo, Danna solo encontró excusas y malas palabras por parte de los desesperados habitantes.

Sin mas que hacer se dirigió a su retorcida guarida en una caverna remota. En su trayecto encontró algo extraño; una pila de rocas que no había visto, se acercó un poco más y pudo ver a un chico rubio tumbado, terriblemente herido y si rastro de estar consiente. Danna logró ponerse a su lado y con atención miro ese rostro dormido y quieto que tenía aquel chico que jamás había visto.

Quitó los escombro que estaban sobre el chico y con trabajo logro llevar el ante brazo de este y sostenerlo para llevarlo consigo. Ella sabia que si lo dejaba ahí el pobre chico moriría, sus heridas eran graves y parecía que el rubio se había golpeado en la cabeza.

Llegó con hambre, frío y cansancio a su guarida donde el resto de sus babosas la saludaron con alegría esperando alguna migaja de comida para babosa que haya podido encontrar. Danna solo los miro con tristeza y puso al chico sobre una telaraña. Lo miro detenidamente y con un pañuelo húmedo limpio la sangre seca de su piel, con mucho cuidado.

Las cosas en Bajoterra habían sido difíciles, pero claro todo podía mejorarse. Y a pesar de eso Danna había encontrado algo que posiblemente no habría encontrado si el desastre no hubiera ocurrido; un chico. El caballero había sido del pasado, fue solo alguien a quien le habían pagado para eliminarla. Pero este chico llego tan repentinamente a su vida.

Pasaron las horas y y pelirosa estaba cada ves más ansiosa por saber sobre el chico que había encontrado. Ella decidió examinar su ropa y busco cuidadosamente. En uno de sus pliegues encontró una identificación; era la de el. En ella decía su nombre, aunque no se veía completo, pero ella pudo distinguí su primer nombre "Twist" y en uno de los símbolos estaba esa alarmante insignia roja con la letra "V" de industrias Blakk. El corazón de Danna de se detuvo al saber que él era parte de lo ella trataba de evitar. Siguió buscando en uno de sus bolsillos encontró un foto maltratada y doblada por la mitad, la abrió delicadamente y en una imagen descolorida logro ver a un niño rubio platinado con ojos azul agua junto con lo que parecía ser un mayor casi idéntico a él.

De repente, sin que Danna se diera cuenta, el rubio había despertado y la tomo de la muñeca, la miro a los ojos y dijo en un susurro,

-¿Podrias?- entonces el chico extendió la mano y Danna volvió a doblar la foto y se la entrego. Él cerró su mano, apego el objeto hacia su pecho y volvió a quedar dormido.

Danna lo miraba sorprendida, él chico y ella tenían la misma historia solo en diferente lugares. Ambos perdieron a su padre y lo extrañaban con todo su corazón, pero ¿Qué más podría saber? Tal ves nunca lo sabría, o tal ves solo debía esperar que él volviera a despertar...

**_Continuará..._**

**_Hola, sé que esta actualización tardo MUCHO pero ya la tienen. Otra de mis aclaraciones es que les pedí parejas y sé que no las escuche porque quise mostrarles algo nuevo. No entiendo como es que no relacione a estos dos chicos desde un principio, tienen mucho en común, lo suficiente como para que se lleven bien. Tal ves no lo vi porque estoy enamorada de Twist... Jeje, yo y mis obsesiones._**

**_Esto ya dejo de ser un One-Shot y se a convertido en un Fic._**

**_Y solo tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿Danist o Twisnna?_**

**_Besos de nuez desde México por parte de Mafer o Yolt._**


	3. Chapter 3: La sombra de la oscuridad

Chapter 3: la sombra de la oscuridad

-Trix...- Eli Shane se aferraba a la mano de Trixie como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus hermosos y cambiantes ojos azules describían la tristeza en su rostro.- Mi querida Trixie, si tan solo pudieras darme una señal de que me escuchas...

Trixie Sting, después del terrible accidente _o como era llamado por la población "El día"_ Ella... ella no daba ninguna señal de estar consciente de lo que pasaba. Ella no había despertado desde hace semanas, e Eli no podía soportar un día más sin noticias sobre su estado; si se encontraba bien, si había despertado... si recordaba lo que había pasado cuando estaban enterrados, si todo lo que se habían dicho. Para sacarse de dudas, esa mañana, él se había levantado para correr al hospital en donde ella aguardaba, dormida, sin ninguna señal. Muchos decían: "Sin esperanzas de que ella aun funcione" como si fuera un objeto de relojería que había perdido una de sus piezas, para seguir funcionando. Esas personas lo único que habían logrado conseguir era una gran patada en la cara por parte del Shane. Porque él sabía, sabía que no había sido aún sueño, que había sido real. Ella había serrado su mano en la suya y eso lo había dicho todo. Tenía esperanzas..

-Eli...- lo llamaron.

Cuando el Shane volteo se encontró con un rostro conocido, una de las amigas de Trixie. Brodie, con su melena rosada que daba alegría a la deprimente habitación. Eli sabía que no bebía estar ahí, esperando algo que no pasaría, tal ves nunca. Alejó esos pensamientos antes de que se le grabaran en el rostro como tinta negra en papel.

Eli se encogió de hombros y capto la mirada de desaprobación de Brodie.

-Sé lo que vas a decir, solo quería verla antes de patrullar.- le explico y volvió la mirada a la estática mirada de Trixie.- Pensé que...

-¿Qué pasaría lo mismo? ¿Qué respondería a tus toques?- interrumpió sentándose al otro lado de la camilla.

Eli levanto la vista, herido y, en algún punto, molesto.

-Que despertaría hoy, pero parece que no hay ningún cambio.- suspiró.

La expresión de Brodie se habían suavizado y miro tristemente a Trixie. Se mordió el labio.

-Hoy no tengo mucho que hacer.- dijo Brodie.-npuedo cuidarla por ti, si es que tienes que irte.

Eli sonrió de medio lado y se levanto de su lugar.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que nada va a pasar mientras no este, quiero que si ella despierta, sepa que yo estuve ahí, siempre.

-Estoy segura de que si despierte, lo sabrá. Creo que en lo que dicen. Que si estas inconsciente, incluso muerto, puedes escuchar y sentir.

-Ella no esta muerta...

-Lo sé. Pero para muchos ya es así, ¿no es cierto?

La expresión de Eli cambió, no porque Brodie lo hubiera dicho, sino porque era verdad. Muchos ya no creían que Trixie fuera a despertar. No respondió, solo salió de la habitación dirigiéndose fuera del hospital. Intentado aclaraste, intentado que esas horribles palabras le hicieran perder la esperanza.

Brodie miro a Trixie. Estando inconsciente lucia bella, como una delicada flor que se mueve gracias al viento. Pero Trixie no era una flor y mucho menos delicada. Ella era una lanzadoras, de las mejores conocidas.

Brodie le sonrió a su amiga, pero con una gran tristeza.

-No dejare que él haga algo tonto. Te debo una, ¿recuerdas cuando acudiste a mi llamada?- le tomo la fue mano.- les haces falta a muchos, Trixie...

...

️Twist abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño, el desastre y la gente muriendo aplastada por los escombros? ¿Los gritos de niños, hombres y mujeres? ¿La sangre derramada...? Se incorporó rápidamente, jadeado ante los terribles recuerdos. Se quito el cabello cabello rubio de la cara, un gesto nervioso debía ser. Pero no estaba en una atmósfera de caos, se encontraba en una telaraña en una cueva de la que no parecía haber una salida o entrada, pero si no había salida o entrada a la vista... ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se miró los cortes profundos y las manos mallugadas. Sintió ganas de gritar, pero aplasto ese sentimiento con fuerza. En vez de eso, se intentó incorporar en el no firme lugar en donde se sostenía.

-¡Hey!- oyó decir.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con una chica con el cabello rosado, en un estilo no del todo femenino, si no fuera rosado tal ves... De inmediato se preguntó de que color habrá sido originalmente. Pero eso no importaba, siguió intentando incorporarse, hasta que sintió que sus rodillas le fallaron y volvió a quedar tumbado en la telaraña, que rebotó de forma irregular.

-Mientras te muevas como babosa estropeada será peor.- aconsejó sonriendo victoriosa.

️Twist se sentó, de una manera más segura que estar de pie. Tuvo la sensación de que pararse en una telaraña era igual a caminar por la cuerda floja, y aunque los lanzadores de babosas tuvieran equilibro, no era capaz de decir si en ese momento estaba dispuesto o no.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Twist con verdadero interés.

-Danna. Danna Por.- respondió ella.

Twist hizo una mueca. Y recordó la información recabada por años Tom Por, aliado de Will Shane un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Pero esa chica, parecía diferente, sin nada emparentado con uno de ellos, con uno de los Shane. Pero ¿por qué? De repente miles de preguntas estallaron dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- fue todo lo que dijo.

Ella se sentó a más de un metro de él.

-Te traje, estabas herido y... bueno, no podía dejarte ahí.

-¿Tengo que entender que esto fue una acto de generosidad?

Danna se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres llamarlos así...- comenzó Danna pero antes de continuar Twist ya se había levantado.

-Mientes, conozco a los que son como tu. Tu padre, trabajaba para una hombre, su nombre era Will Shane y yo no quiero nada de ellos, en este caso... nada tuyo.

Danna lo miro herida y bajo la mirada.

-Mi padre está muerto, igual que es tuyo, Twist.

...

En algún punto, en donde las grietas se habría y la suciedad invadía el aire. Brotaba oscuridad, fluyendo como sangre y matando todo a su paso. ¿Qué posibilidades había de un nuevo paso? ¿Qué posibilidades había de una nuevo enemigo? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Bajoterra volviera a ser la misma?

**...**

**Continuará...**

**¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? **

**Les seré honesta, realmente no creí que volviera a escribir, pero ahora estoy aquí. **

**Fue gracioso, creí que había perdido totalmente mi fanatismo por Bajoterra, pero hoy, cuando cambiaba de canal en mi televisor, me encontré con la hermosa cabellera rubia de Twist. Sentí como se me acelero el corazón, y ahí me di cuenta de que no lo había perdido. Sigo igual de enamora de él.**

**Aunque claro, a mi corazón se han único varios chicos ficticios. **

**Pero hoy... lo vi y me entraron ganas de escribir y junto con la canción de "Heartbreaker" de G-Dragon, logré escribir este Fic. **

**Espero que le haya gustado.**


End file.
